1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to network-based multi-media presentations and, more particularly, to unification of local and remote resources over a network.
2. Related Art
Presently, in reference to creating and posting online media presentations, a user must typically purchase conventional media presentation software, which may be expensive, create a media presentation with the conventional media presentation software, which is often time consuming, upload the rile for the media presentation, and then post a link to a file for online access to the created media presentation, which may require security features. To view the posted media presentation, another user must access the site storing the file, pass some form of access security features, download the file from the communication network, and have the same software that created the file for viewing. Unfortunately, this sequence of creating and downloading the media presentation is often expensive, time-consuming, and inconvenient for each user involved in the process.
Another problem when working with web-based applications is the issue of dealing with mixed local and remote resources. In general, users typically utilize resources (i.e., files, documents, and media) that are stored locally on a user device, but these locally stored resources are usually inaccessible to web applications for security reasons. The traditional web application forces users to locate these assets and upload them to a server environment, after which they are available for working within a web-based application. As such, there exists a need to simplify the process of creating and publishing online media presentations over a communication network.